This disclosure relates to plumbing fixtures. Plumbing fixtures are known and used as fittings, valves, and the like. In general, brass alloys are used to manufacture plumbing fixtures for aesthetics, relatively low friction compared to other metallic alloys, or relatively low hardness in comparison to other metallic alloys. A typical brass alloy composition includes copper, zinc, and lead, which is used to soften the alloy for adequate formability. The lead can be excluded from the alloy and replaced by lead-replacement elements to maintain roughly the same formability, but the exclusion of lead and the inclusion of lead-replacement elements detrimentally change other properties of the alloy and render the alloy unsuitable for plumbing fixtures.